Fastening systems in which touch-and-close connections of complementary interlocking elements which can be engaged to one another are used in order to fasten components, such as solar power components, to support surfaces, especially roof surfaces, are prior art; compare, for example, DE 103 29 184 A1 or WO 2011/076307 A1. In the practical use of such systems, the attachment of the interlocking elements to an attachment surface of the supporting structure, that is to say, a building surface or roof surface, presents no problems only in those cases in which the surface composition of the attachment surface is suitable enough for producing the connection to the interlocking element. In roof surfaces, this is often not the case, for example, when there are concrete surfaces, or rough wood surfaces, or insulating layers. A reliable connection can be produced in such cases at best by using special touch-and-close fastener elements in which there are interlocking elements on a support which is compatible with the respective surface composition of the attachment surface. In ordinary touch-and-close fastener elements with fleece-like, nonwoven-like, or fabric-like backing, this is not the case. The necessity of special selection of the touch-and-close fastener elements to be used and the special measures which must be taken for a reliable attachment of the touch-and-close fastener elements to the attachment surface lead to complication and increased costs in the prior art.